Life of a Dragonslayer Not!
by Irene the Queen of Dragons
Summary: Part of the "Life of a...Not" Series, we see what would happen if our mysterious Gamer chooses Fairy Tail. With her forced to spend a few years on a totally-not-canon island to 'level' up, 'Iris Scarlet' is forced to accept that things can change, and not always for the best. Part 2 of the "Life of a...Not" Series
1. This is (Not) Okay

_{Welcome User to The Gamer. Please select your settings.}_

I blinked, confused. One second I was asleep, the next I was in a black space (thank god, the white would burn my eyes) with a voice in my head telling me to... select my settings? The black space in front of me suddenly lights up with blue text, bright enough to see in the dark setting.

_{Select Difficulty}_

_[Easy]_

_[Medium]_

_[Hard]_

I raised a hand, squinting a bit in thought. As a Gamer, I did have the skill o learn even the hardest of games, but my like towards games such as Monster Hunter might lead to me choosing the Hard difficulty, but... I select Medium, which I hope wouldn't be too easy nor too hard.

_{Please Select a World}_

_[Splatoon]_

_[Fairy Tail]_

_[Naruto]_

_[RWBY]_

_[Highschool DxD]_

_[Monster Hunter]_

_[Pokemon]_

This would be difficult, as there was plenty of worlds that I would love to explore. Splatoon was based on my world, only centuries and centuries into the future in a post-apocalyptic world. Fairy Tail had Dragons, Naruto had Jutsus, RWBY had Grimm and a story to tell (though the quality was terrible), Highschool DxD was... unique, Monster Hunter was easily one of my favorite games, and Pokemon was an old favorite of mine since Sinnoh.

I decided to choose Fairy Tail, as it seemed more exciting and I always wanted to be a part of something big, but also the chance to experience something abnormal every day!

_{Please select one Boon. You can only have one}_

_[Boon of the Wind] +4 Agility _

_[Boon of the Dragon] +2 Strength & Wisdom_

_[Boon of the Scholar] +2 Wisdom & Intelligence_

_[Boon of the Pirate] +4 Luck_

_[Boon of the Gods] x2 Experience_

Squinting my eyes, I studied each of the Boons carefully, but my eyes were on the Boon of the Dragon, which would increase my Strength and Wisdom. I hover my hand over that option and chose it.

_{Thank you for your time. Your World will be loaded in just a moment. We hope you enjoy your experience, and a reminder that there will be updates to come.}_

The black space I once occupied disappeared, and I woke on a sandy surface. Lifting myself up, I rose a hand and looked at my young juvenile hands. By my estimate, I had the body of an eleven-year-old!

Scrambling up, I turned to peer at myself in the water, meeting the face of Erza Scarlet- but wait... by this age, she would've lost her eye, right? But I clearly had both eyes... [Status]

_[Iris Belserion/Scarlet] Age 11_

_[Human/Dragon]_

_Title: The Gamer_

_Level: 1_

_Experience: 0%_

_Health Points (HP): 100/100 (+40)_

_Ethernano Stores (ES): 100/100_

_Strength: 5 (+2)_

_Agility: 3_

_Intelligence: 5_

_Wisdom: 3 (+2)_

_Luck: 4_

_Points: 0_

My eyes widen at what the screen informs me, and the fact that it used my real surname... no doubt about it, I was the twin of Erza and daughter to Irene Belserion... although I'm curious on which one of us is younger, Erza or me.

Shaking my head, I decided to check out my [Skills] which should show me what kind of Magic I can do, and to say I was shocked would be an underestimate.

**Red Dragon Slaying Magic [Level 1] **_0%_

_The Lost Magic, Dragon Slaying, was created to fight with Dragons against Dragons, only to turn out with dark results... Red Dragon Slaying Magic utilizes pure Magic to attack, with the Magic being red in coloration. Dragon Slayer Magic usually turns one into a Dragon due to the Dragon Seed, however, you seem to be immune to this effect._

_10 ES per second_

**Take-Over Magic [Dragon] [Level 1] **_0%_

_Take-Over Magic is a rare magic skill indeed, however none rarer and lost then the art of transforming into a Dragon. With this ability, the user can transform parts of their body into those of a dragon, giving enhanced stats to the user and potentially they will be able to turn into a full dragon._

_10 ES per second_

Not only was I ridiculously overpowered, but I apparently had the ability to turn parts of my body into a dragon. However, due to my level and my stats, I am probably weaker than my sister by now. But where was I?

Standing up and brushing long strands of ruby behind my ears, I looked around. I was on a beach, with large trees nearby. Suddenly, I winced as a voice broke through my mind, interrupting my thoughts.

_{Hmph, so this is the Human they brought to this world. The name is Fafnir, The Forgotten God. I was sent by your GM to aid you.}_

I couldn't help but blink, 'Fafnir? Forgotten God?' I questioned. The voice barked a laugh, causing me to wince. His laugh was like a volcano eruption.

_{Of course you don't know what either of those means. Right now you are on a hidden island called 'Onoou' and right now you're going to be training here for the next four years.} _Fafnir grumbled into my mind.

I sighed, of course, this wouldn't be easy... but I have to say, at least it'll let me master my Magic! I nodded my head and glared sharply at the trees as a quest popped up.

_[New Quest Obtained: Escape Onoou Island!]_

_Objective: Defeat all the Hidden Bosses!_

_Reward: 10,000 EXP + 10,000 Jewels_

_Hidden Objective: ***_

I accepted the quest and grinned, showing off sharp canines. First things first, train my Magic. Assuming I would have to defeat enemies, I should try doing a **[ID Create]**,or **[Instant Dungeon Create] **if you want to say it the long way.

_[Instant Dungeon Create skill created]_

**[ID Create] (Level 1) **_0%_

_The Ability to create an instant dungeon to train within. At the moment you have access to one dungeon. _

_*Wolves_

_*?_

_*?_

_*?_

_*?_

_{I'll give you this quest just this once, under the orders of the GM, to prepare you for the first Boss. Afterward, quests and such will appear on the fly.} _Fafnir snorted before his connection was cut. Glancing at the new quest, I raised an eyebrow.

_[New Quest Obtained: Time to Rumble!]_

_Objective: Defeat the Wolf Dungeon's mini-boss_

_Sub-Objectives: Level-Up Dragon Slaying & Take-Over to Level 5_

_Reward: 1,000 EXP, 1,000 Jewels, 25 Power Crystals_

_Extra Objective: ?_

I accepted the quest, entering the Instant Dungeon for Wolves, the setting around me shifting to a dark forest like climate. I narrowed my eyes and sniffed the air, turning around. Then I felt it- the **[Gamer's Mind] **Ability that I had in my set interrupted the fear that jetted into my brain, and instead, I learned a new skill.

_[Detect Bloodthirst Created]_

**[Detect Bloodthirst](Passive){Level 1} **_0%_

_The Ability to detect bloodthirst. The higher the level, the more you'll be able to detect where it is coming from precisely._

I turned on my feet, just barely dodging a large white wolf that tried to attack me. I stumbled a bit but caught myself as the beast turned its head to face me, its large ghastly blue eyes trained on me.

Instinctively, I crouched down into a fighting stance that was mainly offensive, activating my **[Red Dragon Slayer Magic] **to light my hands with red 'flames'. The wolf lunged at me, maw open in a wide arc to rip my throat out.

**"[Red Dragon's Ruby Fist]**!" I roared, moving my fist into its cheek sucker-punch style, and I could hear the audible crunching sound of a broken bone. The Wolf was sent flying and sprawled to the ground, but got back up anyways. Its jaw was caved in, however, it didn't seem willing to die just yet.

"**[Observe]**" I mumbled, squinting at the box that showed up above the wolf and not the pop-up.

**[White Wolf] **_(Level 1) HP: 50%_

I decided not to wait for the beast to attack, and took a step back, hands towards my mouth as I breathed in, my cheeks puffing up as a magic symbol popped up in front of me, "**[Red Dragon Slayer's Roar]**!"

I sent out a beam of red magic that seemed to act like fire at the wolf, who was too slow to move out of the way. An explosion of red overtook the dark forest and lit it up before dimming.

I squinted and noticed that the wolf was gone, and instead, a wolf pelt and fang was in its place. I went closer and leaned down, touching both and **[Observed] **them.

_[White Wolf Pelt] Crafting Item_

_[Dire Wolf Fang] Crafting Item_

The Items disappeared into my inventory and I decided to do a check on my Dragon-Slaying Magic's level since by estimate I should've used at least half of my Ethernano Stores [ES] fighting the wolf.

**Red Dragon Slaying Magic [Level 1] **_50%_

_The Lost Magic, Dragon Slaying, was created to fight with Dragons against Dragons, only to turn out with dark results... Red Dragon Slaying Magic utilizes pure Magic to attack, with the Magic being red in coloration. Dragon Slayer Magic usually turns one into a Dragon due to the Dragon Seed, however, you seem to be immune to this effect._

_10 EP per second_

I see. Two hits to the wolf with this attack gave me fifty percent of experience... now to check out my Experience Points...

_[Iris Belserion/Scarlet] Age 11_

_[Human/Dragon]_

_Title: The Gamer_

_Level: 1_

_Experience: 25%_

_Health Points (HP): 100/100 (+40)_

_Ethernano Stores (ES): 50/100_

_Strength: 5 (+2)_

_Agility: 3_

_Intelligence: 5_

_Wisdom: 3 (+2)_

_Luck: 4_

_Points: 0_

Looks like I'll have to fight three more wolves to level up, along with two more attacks to level up my Dragon-Slaying Magic. Strength seems to level up my Health Points by 20 per point, and Intelligence does the same to my Ethernano Stores. I should improve my Ethernano Stores and the Regeneration- perhaps meditate to form a passive way to regenerate out of combat.

_[For solving out how to do your stats, you gained 2 Intelligence and 1 Wisdom!]_

Raising an eyebrow, I watched as my Ethernano Stores were restored and upped to 140 and my Wisdom increase, but I'm not sure how much I regen...

_[Iris Belserion/Scarlet] Age 11_

_[Human/Dragon]_

_Title: The Gamer_

_Level: 1_

_Experience: 25%_

_Health Points (HP): 100/100 (+40)_

_Ethernano Stores (ES): 140/140_

_Strength: 5 (+2)_

_Agility: 3_

_Intelligence: 7_

_Wisdom: 4 (+2) ( 3.0 ES per minute)_

_Luck: 4_

_Points: 0_

I see... .50 per level. That'll need to be improved, however thanks to my Dragon Boon I get an extra 2 points towards Wisdom. Without it, I would regen at least 2.0 ES a minute, which isn't that bad as it's only a single point away from 3.0 ES.

Closing the window, I detected another bloodlust signal but wasn't able to move in time, getting a long slash across my back from the claws of a black wolf this time.

Clutching my shoulder I turned to glare at the wolf who just darted at me with jaws wide. I decided to give it a taste of **[Red Dragon's Ruby Fist] **which broke its bottom jaw, before I used one of my** [Take-Over (Dragon)] **skills to make a pair of red bat-like wings that looked like they were feathered wings to fly at the wolf, giving it another** [Red Dragon's Ruby Fist] **to finish it off without an issue.

_[Red Dragon Slayer Magic and Red Dragon's Ruby Fist has leveled up!]_

**Red Dragon Slaying Magic [Level 2] **_0%_

_The Lost Magic, Dragon Slaying, was created to fight with Dragons against Dragons, only to turn out with dark results... Red Dragon Slaying Magic utilizes pure Magic to attack, with the Magic being red in coloration. Dragon Slayer Magic usually turns one into a Dragon due to the Dragon Seed, however, you seem to be immune to this effect._

_9 ES per second_

**Red Dragon's Ruby Fist [Level 2] **_0% 9 ES per second_

I grinned, noticing that I would use one less Ethernano per second. It wasn't much, but if I get my magic to level 5 and each of my Red Dragon Slaying attacks to at least level 5, I would be able to spend 5 ES per second per attack. It was just a manner of time spent. My Take-Over Magic was at 50% instead of 25% like I expected, but I think it's due to the fact that I used it with my other Magic, which gave it an experience boost.

Gathering the pelt and fang dropped, I decided to go find the last two wolves needed in my level up conquest in this zone. My Health was at 100, so these wolves did 40 damage. Three more hits would do me in if I wasn't careful.

Keeping my **[Detect Bloodthirst] **on at all times, I used my **[Take-Over (Dragon) Magic] **to create** [Take-Over (Dragon) Wings] **and fly through the forest. Landing on a branch, I ambushed down on two wolves using **[Red Dragon Slayer's Talons] **which lit up my feet with red magic shaped like the back claws of a dragon. The magic struck one of the wolves, while my **[Red Dragon Slayer's Ruby Fist] **slammed into the other, both of the wolves going down to 25% instead of 50%.

With a simple **[Red Dragon Slayer's Roar]** both were defeated and I gained a level up for myself, **[Take-Over (Dragon) Magic]**, and **[Take-Over (Dragon) Wings]**. I got 5 points to spend, so I decided to place 1 into Intelligence to make my ES 150, 2 more into Wisdom for an ES regen of 4 per second, another point into Strength to make my Health 150, and my last one into Agility to increase my speed.

_[Iris Belserion/Scarlet] Age 11_

_[Human/Dragon]_

_Title: The Gamer_

_Level: 2_

_Experience: 0%_

_Health Points (HP): 110/110 (+40)_

_Ethernano Stores (ES): 150/150_

_Strength: 6 (+2)_

_Agility: 4_

_Intelligence: 8_

_Wisdom: 6 (+2) ( 4.0 ES per minute)_

_Luck: 4_

_Points: 0_

Satisfied, I wandered further into the dark forest.


	2. How to (Not) Tame a Wolf

I peered down at the information given to me by the system after about an hour and a half of grinding wolves for experience towards my Dragon-Slaying and Take-Over Magic, but also to gather experience to level. I've managed to get **[Red Dragon Slayer's Roar] **to level 2, along with leveling **[Red Dragon Slayer's Ruby Fist] **to level 3. **[Red Dragon Slayer's Talons] **was at level 2, and finally my **[Red Dragon Slaying Magic] **was as level 3, reducing the amount of Ethernano needed from my stores to perform magic.

I had also discovered how to craft things, and it was much like the screen of one of my old games I played where it would have the items in separate bubbles and the mystery combination item in the middle, and I managed to level that up to level 2 after crafting a couple of daggers and a wolf-pelt set I would later dump.

As a result of crafting, however, I somehow managed to unlock **[Re-Equip Magic]** like my sister, which was... unusual but not that odd. I would have to focus on leveling that up alongside my original two magics as well...

**[Wolf Pelt Armor Set]**

_Armor made from the pelt of wolves, enabling a +5 to Strength, +2 to Agility and a 50% resistance to Ice. _

** [Canine Daggers]**

_Daggers made the from canines of wolves, enabling a +1 to Strength and Agility, along with a 5% chance of Bleed. _

I closed the windows and sighed, clutching my fists. While I had focused on leveling up my Magic, I also had leveled up **[Observe] **to level 3, enabling me to look at the stats of the monsters I fought, but I noticed there was also a new bar under the health bar.

And so here I was, thinking hard about what the bar could mean. I did manage to get _[Raw Dire Wolf Steak] _from one of the wolves, but... I peered up and sniffed the air for the musky scent of wolves, and darted off. If what I assumed was right, I could tame a Dire Wolf as my own. Sliding to a stop before the clearing, I slowly entered and saw an injured wolf, not of my doing, and a Quest came up.

** [Optional Quest aquired]**

_Dire Wolf Taming!_

_ Objective: Tame or Kill the Injured Wolf_

_ Rewards for taming: 1 Ally, 500 EXP_

_ Rewards for killing: 1.5k EXP + Rare Equipment_

While the reward for the killing was... almost enjoyable, I decided to tame the wolf by handing it the_ [Raw Dire Wolf Steak] _I had on me to the wolf, who shyly sniffed it before munching down, immediately healing itself and becoming my ally.

I smiled and patted the wolfs head, dark brown eyes lightening up happily. The option to name the wolf came up, and I immediately put in 'Shepard' for some reason. The wolf barked at me, twirling around. Heh, so cute...

Shepard was a white and grey-blue wolf with bright yellow eyes, along with having a sharp eye for hidden items, so I discovered. He was also the same level as me, Level 2, and had the same experience bar as myself, so I assume he would level up much like myself, just like in World of Warcraft.

With Shepard by my side, we easily killed off more wolves, leveling myself up and gaining a level to my **[Red Dragon Slayer's Roar] **and **[Red Dragon Slayer's Talons]**, along with leveling up my Take-Over to level 3 and leveling up **[Dragon's Claw]**, **[Dragon's Wing] **and **[Dragon's Tail]** to level 2 and 3 respectively.

Deciding I was done for now with this dungeon, I closed the Instant Dungeon and with that, my **[ID Create] **became Level 3 due to the time I spent in it. Thankfully, Shepard came over with me to this side. I wasn't ready to continue the other quest, but I wanted to explore the island a bit.

Jumping onto Shepards back, I let him explore for both of us while I kept an eye out for other monsters. Satisfied, I dazed off to remember how my **[Dragon] **Take-Over looked like, at least from the pieces I've gathered.

My **[Dragon's Claws] **were like my mothers, however not with scales but some sort of thick and hard skin, like it was blubber or even keratin. There was no visible scale insight, but the sharp claws were riddled with sharp bumps, like an Odogaron from Monster Hunter World, so I assume my claws are meant to rip and shred.

My **[Dragon's Tail]** was segmented into thick plates with no under scales, like Igneel, and ended with a tailed fin, like that of a Nightfury, along with a Tail Fin on my rump that acted as a stabilizer. Along with that, I had fur or hair that lined down the tail, like my mother, in my crimson red color.

Finally, my **[Dragon's Wings]** were leathery, like a normal dragon, however it was fashioned in such a way that one could mistake it for feathers, and had unique white snow-owl like markings on the upper part of the wings, giving a sense of difference between myself and my mother, Irene, and her dragon form.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Shepard growling, and I looked up and noticed there was a gathering of red dragon hatchlings. I slid off of Shepard slowly and crept forward. The dragons seemed to be surrounding an old ruin of a house, sniffing and scrabbling around for food.

I grinned, launching forward without a sound from myself towards the first hatchling, my hand taking the form of my **[Dragon's Claw] **and covering itself with a **[Red Dragon Slayer's Ruby Fist] **which tore the hatchling to shred without it making a sound, Shepard darting towards another and ripping his teeth into its neck, damaging it and leaving it to bleed out to rip into the next.

Soon, with 10 _[Red Dragon Scales] _and _[Red Dragon Fangs]_ in inventory, I entered the house, shocked at how new everything looked. It didn't look like a ruin like the outside, which caused me to step out and look in shock of the brand new looking house. I then got a pop up from the system.

** [Ruined House Cleared]**

_You have cleared monsters from the ruins of a home, and as such the Ruined House has let go of its illusion magic to you, allowing you to use it as home! 100% HP and ES restoration while sleeping inside._

I grinned, happily running inside and darting towards the bathroom, happy to finally clean myself (even if the **[Gamer's Body] **probably cleaned me anyways, so I might as well relax in the tub.

While in the tub, I crafted a **[Red Dragon's Heavy Armor] **and a **[Red Dragon's Greatsword] **which had a Fire Resistance and Fire Attack respectively of 50%, perfect against those who are mammalian like Shepard or of an Ice element.

Stepping out of the show, I equipped the new armor and weapon and walked outside, sitting down to stare up at the sky, before looking back down to set my 5 points.

I set 2 into Strength, bringing my HP to 130 in the process (with the +40 from the Dragon Boon), 2 to Intelligence to raise my ES to 170, and finally, a point into Agility to increase my speed. If I could find dice in the house, I could easily increase my Luck, and any books that aren't skill-based I could also read to increase my Intelligence while swinging my heavy **[Red Dragon's Greatsword]** and just wearing the Heavy Armor would increase my strength.

And with that thought, I gained a point to Wisdom by the system, giving me a 4.5 Regen to my ES, and I decided to finish the Wolf Dungeon after Shepard returned from his hunt, blood on his white fur.


	3. (Not) Catching them All

Breathing in deeply, I brushed the nonexistent sweat from my brow as I studied the massacre that Shepard and myself left in the clearing we stood. Shepard was currently gnawing on the leftover body of a dire wolf, while the others had since disappeared into pixels and left loot in their wake.

The pack of Dire Wolves had ambushed myself and Shepard here, however, thanks to Shepards **[Alert] **skill that he had, I was alerted to the ambush and only managed to lose a quarter of my HP. As a result of the ambush, I managed to level up my **[Red Dragon Slaying Magic] **and most of the attacks to level 4, with my **[Take-Over (Dragon) Magic]**, also got a level up for it and its attacks.

I managed to level up my **[Re-Equip Magic] **to level 2 due to switching armor and weapon in between battles, going between fire-attack to bleed chance and the armor. I had one more level to go with my **[Red Dragon Slaying Magic] **and **[Take-Over (Dragon) Magic]** until I would be able to fight the boss of this dungeon.

Deciding it was best to exit the dungeon, I did so and managed to gain a quarter of experience for my **[ID-Create] **skill as Shepard and I went off the explore the Island further. Shepard went on ahead, using his **[Sensory] **Skill to sense for enemies and places of interest while I kept a hand on the **[Red Dragon Greatsword]** just in case of another ambush.

Shepard barked suddenly, alerting me to something. I trotted over and noticed a large cavern which glowed ominously, a red glow of fire or lava, no doubt. I patted Shepard's head and journeyed a bit forward to try and enter, but was butted back by a wall.

**[God of Fire's Lair Discovered]**

_Requirement: Level 10 [Red Dragon Slayer Magic] & Level 5 Player/Ally_

I pouted, moving back. Apparently, I was too low level for the dungeon, but I was interested in the Lair. Despite being placed in a forest near a beach, it wasn't a Water-type Dungeon, assuming there was a Water-Type Dungeon on the island or near it.

I headed back to the beach, mainly to re-enter the **[Wolf Dungeon]**, and noticed something new. There was a package on the sand, along with a group of large eggs (About 4) and a gift basket. Walking over, I bent down to investigate.

The package once opened, revealed a _[Stack of Cow Meat]_, **[Eye of the Beholder]** and a Pokeball, for some reason... The **[Eye of the Beholder] **item was apparently to replace the **[Observe] **skill by letting me see anyone' or anythings' stats, HP, ES, and Title, but with-held the name until the person or thing was introduced to myself.

The Pokeball once looked at with the **[Eye of the Beholder]** item, which was a golden monocle which I simply placed over my right eye, held a Pokemon called Totodile within it, and the Pokemon even had the move Ice Beam learned! I smiled and put the Pokeball in my inventory to activate inside my home.

Moving to the group of four eggs, the **[Eye of the Beholder]** revealed that they were dragon eggs, and gave me a time for each to hatch. The first egg to hatch was a _[Fire Dragon Egg] _which would hatch in two in-game days. The next would be the _[Sky Dragon Egg]_, with a date of four in-game days, the _[Metal Dragon Egg]_ with a date of six in-game days, and lastly a _[Sage Dragon Egg]_ that would hatch in 10 in-game days.

The three eggs, Fire, Sky, and Metal, could only be about Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu's dragons, Igneel, Grandeeny, and Metalicana, but the _[Sage Dragon Egg]_... could it be Belserion, the dragon who protected my mother in the far past, 400 years ago?

I placed each into my inventory with care and glanced at the gift basket. Inside was a 7-Day EXP scroll that would boost my experience by 25%, a good deal I guess. I didn't really care about boosting my experience, it was fairer to spend time grinding then speeding through levels. Along with the was another _[Stack of Cow Meat]_ and a letter.

I opened the letter, expecting it from either the GM, whoever that was, or Fafnir, the mysterious 'Forgotten God' that has kept silent since after the first day.

"Hello Gamer, with the new update that removes the **[Observe] **Skill, we had gifted you with a **[Eye of the Beholder]**. Our sponsor wished to give you the following items for your effort on clearing the Dire Wolf dungeon, but also to appreciate your option to save the Dire Wolf instead of killing it, like so many other players do.

With many thanks, The Game Development Team"

I raised an eyebrow at the information given to me by the letter, which suddenly set itself aflame. I opened my mouth and shoved it inside, gaining a **[Magic Devour] **skill for my effort, since I ate a 'Red' color. The **[Magic Devour] **skill is apparently to restore 5% of my Ethernano Stores if I devour any 'Red' magic. Useful, but undoubtingly unneeded since I wouldn't run into many 'Red' magic at all, unless I was teamed up with a Fire Dragon Slayer, like Natsu, in which I could eat his flames due to them being 'Red'.

After gathering the basket, I left to head to my new home instead of entering the dungeon to put the _[Dragon Eggs] _into the living room couch, and then to meet my new pokemon partner, a new ally no doubt. My favorite Hoenn pokemon, despite using Fire Starters in every game I played, was Totodile due to his reptilian background as being a 'Crocodile' or 'Alligator' pokemon.

At the former **[Ruined House]**, I placed the eggs on the couch before taking the Pokeball out of my inventory, the ball in my hand, before I pressed the button and threw it into the air, summoning the Pokemon.

The Totodile yawned as it appeared from the red light that summoned it, opening its eyes and cheered, lunging at me. I picked it up mid-lunge and smiled, hugging it.

"Your name is going to be Chomper, just like my pokemon in Heart Gold," I mutter softly, unsurprised by the similar childish voice of my twin sister.

The Totodile, now named Chomper, let out a cheerful noise of its name as it hugged me. The Totodile was a normal Totodile, not a shiny, but its Ice Beam attack would prove to make it a great ally.

Putting it down once I left the house, I opened the Instant Dungeon and set to finishing the quest to level my **[Red Dragon Slaying Magic] **and **[Take-Over (Dragon) Magic] **to level 5, a sharp grin on my face as Totodile and Shepard followed.


	4. You were (Not) Prepared

I fist-pumped the air as the notification for my fifth level up for **[Red Dragon Slaying Magic] **and **[Take-Over (Dragon) Magic] **along with the move sets, along with a level up to level 4 at last. Shepard was also level 4, while Totodile, who was a level 5 pokemon, leveled up to level 6.

I calmed down when suddenly, the area turned darker than normal, almost pitch black. Shepard and Totodile pressed to my sides, Shepards **[Alert] **skill alerting me of danger. Well, no shit pup, I can smell it. My **[Detect Bloodlust]** pinged, and I looked instantly, watching a large black-furred werewolf-like creature emerge from the shadows, large white eyes glowing in the dark.

The Werewolf let out a howl that pierced through the dark air, causing Shepard to crouch and snarl, fur risen on end while Totodile got into a fighting stance, using **[Growl] **which lowered the bosses ATK by 2 points. I squinted my eyes, the monocle still on my left eye, as I read the bosses name after it popped up.

**[Lord of the Wolves: Wyverian] Level 6 BOSS**

_400/400 HP 100/100 ES_

I clutched my fist and prepared for battle by activating my **[Dragon's Claw]** and preparing a spell as the **[Lord of the Wolves] **lunged at me, snarling rabidly. Eyes widening, I blocked its sharp claws with the back of my arm, the hard skin barely scratching under the claws of the monster while my other hand, also a **[Dragon's Claw] **enhanced with **[Red Dragon Slayer's Ruby Fist]** slammed into the hound's muzzle.

The werewolf was pushed back by the sudden force of the punch and red 'fire' like magic, slamming into a tree as Shepard and Chomper, the Totodile distracted the werewolf to let me do my stats. Jumping back a few feet, I quickly looked at my stats, simply setting a point in Strength, giving me a total HP of 180, a point in Intelligence to increase my ES to 180, a point to Wisdom to increase my regen to 5 Ethernano a minute, and my last two to Agility to increase my speed.

With the stats set out, I darted back into battle as Shepard and Chomper were pushed away, the boss now at 348 HP. A punch to its chest with a **[Red Dragon Slayer's Ruby Fist] **enhanced **[Dragon's Claw] **lowered that down by 15, and a kick of a **[Red Dragon Slayer's Talons] **to its stomach to push it back, lowering it down by 10 again. The boss, now at 323 HP, got on all fours and seemed to enter an enraged mode.

Grabbing my greatsword, I blocked the body lunge from the boss and pushed it back, roaring out and then slashing at the bosses chest, making it lose 25 HP due to it being weak to fire. The boss stumbled a bit but was quick to lunge back at me, and unable to block I was forced to lose 40 HP to the boss, who suddenly got an Ice Beam to the back, losing 5 HP due to Ice Resistance.

Groaning, I stood and watched as Shepard and Chomper went at the boss, lowering it to 250 before Shepard and Chomper were forced out of the fight by the boss's impulse of dark magic, creating thorny branches to ensnare the two against a tree each. Shepard and Chomper struggled, crying out in pain and anger as the boss returned to face me.

I gulped, readying my sword as the boss lunged at me repeatedly, my blocking soon unable to stop it as it did 10 damage per swipe of its claws, and soon let me land on the floor at 55 HP. I gasped and breathed, my greatsword having landed a bit away. An attempt to crawl to it caused my back to get pressed on by the bosses giant paws, its hand reaching down to pick me up by the neck.

Now being strangled, I watched as point by point my HP was sapped away by the damage of being choked, then I thought back to my sister. My mother. The eggs, Chomper, Shepard... I felt a wave of burning anger within me. I refuse to die, I want to see my family... _I won't die!_

That wave of burning anger turned to agony, the boss forced to let me go, dropping me to the floor at 2 points of HP. I saw before I passed out to darkness, the skill **[Take-Over (Dragon) Secret Art: Dragon's Soul]** in the corner of my eye, and then darkness and pain Pain PAIN.

_**painpainpainPainPainPainPAINPAINPAINPAINP A I N**_

A body of a young girl lays on the grass, before a sudden burst of powerful magic bursts from her body, red like fire and crackling in a way similar to a burning bonfire. The boss is forced to step back at the power, its white eyes wide as the body in the 'bonfire' darkened and shifted, growing to the size of a carriage, large wings, shaped like feathers, pushed out of the childs back, the leathery skin marked on the back by white markings commonly seen on the back of a snowy owl.

The child's neck grew and extended, mouth becoming a great gaping mouth of sharp teeth, extensions from the top lip making an awkward fish-like mouth while several extensions, like the Former Queen of Dragon's Dragon form, jutted from the chin and jaw. Stilled feathers like a wing of a bird that seemed to act as an ear came from the sides of the child- no dragon's- skull, along with horns much like her parent and hair.

The dragon's body was almost similar to its mothers, except with red markings on the neck made of koi-like scales and a red segmented tail which had white tail fins like that of a night fury. Red hair like Irene's dragon form swayed down to the tail, the fur... or hair? looked like it was connected to the dragons not-feathered wings, and burning brown eyes that glowed in the dark set the mood of anger and rage.

The boss was unable to move as the dragon let out a **[Red Dragon's Roar] **at it, the bosses HP forced down by 50 points, landing it at 200 points total of HP. The boss was unable to recover before a tail that was aflame with red magic slammed into its chest, forcing 100 HP away from the boss as it was slammed into a tree, and the final attack that the boss could not recover from... a meteor shower of red 'fire' from the wings of the dragon destroying it completely.

The Dragon let out a shriek of victory, wings extended before it closed its wings, shrinking back into the body of an eleven-year-old child. Shepard and Chomper, freed from their imprisonment by the now defeated boss, scurried to gather the rewards before carrying their ally- their master- out of the dungeon and back to the ruins of the house.

The damage the dragon left behind was a crater which pulsed with the leftover magic the dragon had used.

_**wakewakewakeWakeWakeWakeWAKEWAKEW A K E**_

I woke with a gasp inside the former **[Ruined House]**, HP and ES restored and two level-ups to myself (and Shepard as a result), along with 2 level ups to my **[Red Dragon Slayer Magic] **and **[Take-Over (Dragon) Magic]**. Along with that, **[Red Dragon Slayer's Roar]**, **[Red Dragon Slayer's Cat o' Nine Tails]**, **[Red Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Meteor Wing] **and **[Take-Over (Dragon) Secret Art: Dragon Soul] **gained 2 level ups each. I was surprised at the skills **[Red Dragon Slayer's Cat o' Nine Tails] **and the two secret arts as they weren't in my **[Skills] **list at all when I last checked...

Checking over the new skills, the new normal attack for my **[Red Dragon Slayer Magic] **was a move to resemble the tail of a dragon as it swiped at its enemies, while the Secret Art was to resemble something out of Digimon where the Birddramon would let out fireballs from its wings.

But what was more shocking was the Secret Arts for my **[Take-Over (Dragon) Magic] **which required 100 points of Ethernano and would (now at level 3) give me 15 seconds of control before I would become a raging mess of emotions due to having no full control. I can only assume leveling up that skill will take a while, but since the skill increased my stats 5 times in that mode, I wanted to take advantage of it.

Lifting myself up, I set to putting my 10 points into the appropriate stats, leading to 2 points in Strength to give me 160, although the +40 from the Dragon Boon (it gave me +2 to Strength which should really give me +20 but who am I complaining), 2 to Intelligence to increase my ES to 200 so I could use the **[Take-Over (Dragon) Secret Art: Dragon's Soul] **two times just about, 2 to wisdom to increase my Ethernano regen to 6, two to agility to increase my speed, and finally two to luck.

I took a look at my rewards, not surprised by 10x _[Dire Wolf Alpha Hide]_, 10x _[Dire Wolf Alpha Fangs]_, a Rare Dice Set which would increase my luck by 2 per roll if I got six of the same number, and 1 if 3 of them had the same number, a **[Dire Wolf Armor Set] **which I equipped to Shepard to increase his much needed Defense and HP, which was pretty cool to look at, and the HM Surf which I gave to Chomper who replaced Scratch with it.

Lifting myself up, I noticed that the **[ID Create] **skill had leveled up two times, leaving it at level 5, and unlocked the next dungeon, Undead, and Wolves was locked out, no doubt to beating up the **[Lord of Wolves]**. Checking my eggs, the **[Fire Dragon Egg] **was 24 hours away from hatching, so it would hatch tomorrow. I was admittingly interested in what would hatch from it, but I decided to look at my Armors and Weapons.

I was able to upgrade my Dire Wolf weapons and armor with the Alpha Fangs and Hide, leveling it up to level 2 and increasing the resistance and bleed chance by a good percentage, then I decided to see what I would require for the [Red Dragon Armor] and saw I needed _[Red Drake Scales]_ and _[Red Drake Fangs] _which I could get from the _[God of Fire]_ boss. I wonder...

_{No, you cannot learn God Slayer Magic from him. It's stupid to even think about that since he isn't an actual 'God'} _the familiar voice snarled into my brain, no doubt being Fafnir.

I pouted at his answer and crossed my arms. Fafnir sighed, grumbling a bit. I raised an eyebrow, "You going to speak up?" I asked out loud, Shepard and Chomper glancing at me before returning to their playtime.

_{The 'God of Fire' is a title, and the 'God of Fire' is a Fire Dragon who is powerful enough to put the other 'Gods' to shame due to his power. However, he has aged a bit since his title was given, and he has grown lazy.}_ Fafnir growled, then silenced.

I wanted to ask where he was, but I doubted he would answer me. 'Forgotten God' and all. I shook my head and stood, stretching out before setting out to enter the new dungeon, Undead, so I could train my abilities for the fight. I didn't want to blackout because of the **[Dragon's Soul] **thing.

I wanted to fight with my own two fists, after all.

[**Authors Notes Section]**

** Hello and thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoy constantly writing chapters! Now to answer some reviews!**

**XenoLucifer (about Pokemon): Since one of my future "Life of a... Not" revolves around Pokemon, I decided to bring a Pokemon to this series, however I can promise Chomper is the only Pokemon to come over! **

**Shinigami123 (About the 1st part): The first part can be found on ArchiveofOurOwn under the username Calamari_Inkantation. I plan to bring that chapter up to Fanfiction once I redo some of it, as it's quite poor in quality, however I had long since decided to finish this story before going back to that one, since I am more interested in this story then the other. **

**Now, I don't know if the user deleted this review or edited it, but please do not start drama over Reviews over something so pathetic as somebody asking for a Non-OP The Gamer in Fairy Tail OC. I actually kind of agree with it, as most The Gamers get boring once they get OP. I made no promises, as my OC already with this chapter is kind of OP, however with the huge nerf (for now) I hope will satisfy those who are deterred by such. **

**An answer about the EXP Scroll and 'God Slayer Magic', the reason the EXP Boost was not used is because the OC does not want to boost their EXP to go through levels faster, which I noticed a lot of stories do. I kind of do the same, however I tend to make it so Iris needs to defeat more monsters per level, thus my detailing of 'hordes' and 'gangs' and 'ambushes' to give off the view of 'hey, she killed a lot and thus she gained a level'. **

**As for God Slaying Magic, out of the question. Eating it is one thing, but learning another? No. I am content with Iris having the three magics, Take Over, Dragon Slaying, and Re-Equip, seeing how all three are pretty powerful, and once Take-Over and Dragon Slaying reach the MAX (Level 10), she would need to pass a limiter test to surpass those limits. Re-Equip uses a bit of the Monster Hunter Concept of getting materials to upgrade weapons, however this applies to armor as well, just to do something interesting.**

**Anymore questions will be answered in the next chapter, but thank you for reading and also to let you all know, I have a discord for this series and I will be releasing official art on DeviantArt and Archive of Iris and characters! Let me know if you're interested in a PM for the discord invite if you have a Discord. **

**-Irene the Queen of Dragons**


	5. How to (Not) defeat a God of Fire

I sighed as I exited the Undead Dungeon, rubbing invisible sweat from my brow. I had managed to level up most of my attacks that were close to level 8, such as my **[Red Dragon Slayer's Roar]**, **[Red Dragon Slayer's Ruby Fist]**, and **[Red Dragon Slayer's Talons] **while my **[Red Dragon's Cat o' Nine Tails]** was upgraded to level 4.

On the **[Take Over (Dragon) Magic] **side of things, I managed to get the transformations to level 7, and discovered a new skill called **[Dragon's Horns] **which allowed me to use my head as a weapon... which was hilarious, considering if you brought up that Erza used her head to knock out the train attendees during the Lullaby Arc.

With my level being three quarters away from level 7, I had decided to exit the ID to check on my **[Fire Dragon Egg] **which was at the former **[Ruined House] **which I decided to rename to **[Belserion Outpost] **to honor my mother's dragon friend, Belserion.

Of course, this was interrupted by the roar of a dragon, which shocked me still, until Shepards **[Alert] **skill went off, directing me towards the sky. Looking up, I watched as a large blue dragon, the size of my Dragon form, glided down towards me and slammed onto the ground, snarling.

The dragon was a sky-blue color, with the tail being segmented into different parts like my dragon form, but the shades of blue darkened to black a the tip, which had a blade on the end. The dragon's wings were large, meant for gliding then flight, and its facial structure resembled a Triceteratops, along with the usual sharp jutted chin most dragons seem to have.

The dragons fully teal eyes landed on me, the bright but light teal slits narrowing into a thin line at the sight of me. I gulped, getting into a fighting stance. The dragon also got into a fighting stance and snarled.

"So you're the female dragon I smelled." it growled, lashing its tail, "But you're only a human. Explain yourself, or face the wrath of Horus, the Blue Dragon!" it challenged.

"Well, I'm a half-dragon, I guess? My mother was a Dragon Slayer 400 years ago, however, turned into a dragon and 400 years later gave birth to me and my twin sister. I inherited the Dragon Seed, I assume, from my mother, but gained immunity to it due to my mother being a 'Dragon' instead of a normal Human with Dragon Slaying Magic," I tried to explain, continuing, "I am capable of turning into a dragon myself, however, I cannot fully control it properly, as after 15 seconds I will enter a rage mode and attack anything and everything."

Horus, the Blue Dragon, paused and seemed to think about it, before nodding his head in acceptance, sitting down onto his haunches and lifting his arms to cross them, "I see, I can understand that then, but I must ask, who is your mother?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Irene Belserion, Former Queen of Dragons and the creator of Dragon Slaying Magic," I answered, unsure of his reaction. Horus seemed to think a bit before huffing, "Never heard of her, but probably because I was born after the War. My egg, along with two other dragons, hatched here on this island. We could be considered 'siblings' but we're not." he grunted.

I simply nodded my head, "Well, I'm heading back to my home, so if you're able to turn into a human, you could join me inside or just stay outside and guard the house." I suggested/offered, turning to head home. Chomper and Shepard had already left me behind, no doubt because of Horus.

Horus nodded, following me home. At the **[Belserion Outpost]**, he started to shrink, turning into a cute yet handsome male with sky-blue hair with teal eyes, wearing a kimono that had various shades of blue on it, and a black pattern. I blinked a bit but smiled as I entered the house with him.

Inside was a mess, with Chomper using [Ice Beam] on fire to douse it, while Shepard hovered over a small animal that resembled Igneel, yet was well... babyish. I went over, moving Shepard away to inspect the young Fire Dragon.

The newborn hatchling resembled Igneel in shape, however, had a bright red coloration to Igneels more dark-red coloration, along with a more orangy underbelly and webbing. The markings on the horns were more connected and were a bright shade of blue instead of black-brown. To finish it off, the hatchling had no fins on the side of its face, and its eyes were bright yellowish gold.

The hatchling chirped up at me, eyes lighting up like the sun at the sight of my face, and I got a notice as a result.

_[Fire Dragon has Hatched from its egg and has now successfully gained a mother-daughter relationship with you. Please name your new ally!]_

I hummed, rubbing the dragons smooth scaly skin, "How about Hanabi, meaning Firework?" she asked the dragon, who cheered with a high pitch keen, wagging its stubby tail and twitching its wings.

**[Hanabi] Level 6 **

_ Title: Sparking Dragon_

I petted Hanabi's head a little bit longer and then checked on the other eggs. The Sky Dragon Egg was next and would be followed by the Metal and then the Sage Dragon Egg for last. Looking back at Hanabi, I thought about the titles meaning.

Sparking could mean that Hanabi is literally like a Firework, and is capable of making 'Sparks' that explode, or the dragonling could be a Fire-Lightning Hybrid and that could be its meaning. I shrugged and looked at Horus, who seemed to look at the eggs in awe.

"I didn't know you were a mother." he said out loud bluntly, causing me to blush brightly, glaring at him, "I'm only eleven years old, dummy!" I shouted at him, causing him to bolt back with a bright blush on his face. I huffed and put down Hanabi, who coo'd and went over to play with Shepard and Chomper.

"I apologize... ah, I didn't get your name, did I?" Horus apologized and thought out loud, causing me to shake my head. Horus was such a dunce. "I am Iris Scarlet when with my sister and her friends, but our true surname is Belserion." I introduced, bowing a bit. Horus grinned, "Well, you heard my name but I'm Horus, also known as The Blue Dragon in these parts."

I nodded my head, "It's nice to meet you Horus, I hope you'll stick around for a while, but I plan on leaving when I turn 15 to the mainlands to find my sister, Erza." I mentioned.

Horus nodded, fist-pumping, "I will help you, and once Thoth and Anubis wake up, we'll be able to help you leave! How about I help you gain more control with your dragon form?" he suggested, pointing outside with a cheerful grin.

I thought it over a bit, and then nodded, "Sure, that sounds fun, plus I think I'll need some help controlling it." I responded, heading outside with him.

Once outside, we headed back to the beach seeing as it was the farthest away from the house as possible without running into more danger. Horus returned to his dragon form and awaited my dragon form to rise.

Breathing in, I activated the **[Take-Over (Dragon) Secret Arts: Dragon's Soul]**, and when I breathed out I was in my dragon form. I clutched my claws into the ground and glared at Horus.

_[Timeskip Initiated: 10 hours later]_

I panted on the ground, my form stretched out like a starfish as I looked at the pings I got after 10 hours of training with Horus. The training was harsh, with Horus being able to keep up with my dragon form once it entered its rage mode. Horus and I decided to keep me in the dragon form past the time limit to increase my control, which I managed to do. Over the 10 hours, I managed to get to level 7, along with leveling up most of my **[Red Dragon Magic] **skills to level 10 along with leveling myself up to level 7.

When I got my **[Dragon's Soul] **to level five, which would've given me 50 seconds of Dragon Form, I gained an x2 increase which increased that to 100 seconds, which was a minute. It wasn't much, really, but with time I could eventually be able to stay in dragon form all the time. It also seems I gain a bonus every 5 levels only for **[Dragon's Soul] **which would be useful in the long run.

Quickly assigning a stat point into Agility, 2 into Intelligence to increase my ES to 200, and 2 to Wisdom to increase my ES regen to 8, I was mostly finished for the day. Horus looked down at me with a satisfied smile, "That was fun. Let me know when you want to train your **[Dragon Form]'s **control, I'll be sure to be around to help." he informed me.

I nodded, lifting myself, "I was thinking of taking Hanabi, Chomper, and Shepard to the _[God of Fire]'s _Den that is nearby. Want to come?" I asked, looking up at the dragon.

Horus tilted his head, thinking about it, before nodding, "Sure, I'll join. Go get your friends and come and get me, and then we can head out to his den." Horus responded, agreeing to join me.

**[Horus has joined as a temporary ally.]**

** [Unlocked: Horu's Training] **

_Note: You can only train with Horus 10 hours a day, and require a day of rest before training again. Training with Horus quickens experience towards your [Red Dragon Slaying Magic] and [Take-Over (Dragon) Magic], however, once you reach the max, you will be unable to train with that skill again._

I headed back to the house, quickly collecting Shepard, Hanabi, and Chomper, and then back to the beach to gather Horus before heading towards the _[God of Fire]'s _Dungeon.

The Dungeon was, as usual, a cave that glowed from the fire and heat within. With me being a **[Red Dragon Slayer] **I can devour anything red, such as fire or just red-colored magic in general. Hell, I can probably eat red-colored items as well.

The dungeon entrance was guarded by two **[Red Drakes] **which were small dragons with no wings that were twice as large as a **[Red Hatchling] **which was the size of a cat. They were easily defeated, since I had a party of five, and I also increased my **[Magic Devour]** a few due to inhaling the fire they shot towards me.

The Dungeon was small, not as large as I was thinking, but the vast space reminded me of the Elder's Recess from Monster Hunter World, or more specifically the hotter areas in the said Recess. I defeated many more **[Red Drakes] **and managed to level up my **[Red Dragon Armor] **and **[Greatsword] **to level 2. I proceeded to wear the **[Red Dragon Heavy Armor] **to give me a buff to Fire Resistance, which was 50% now.

The cavern opened up to a large opened room, like the area you encountered Teostra in within the Monster Hunter World game. Inside, a large dragon the size of a mountain, with burnished brown-red scales, a crown of horns, and multiple spikes on its spike and cheeks. The dragon, however, was odd... fat. Almost comically so, and was snoring.

Tiptoeing over, I took out my **[Dire Wolf Dual Swords] **and slammed them into the closed eye-socket of the sleeping dragon, causing him to awake with a painful screech, just barely pulling away as the dragon awoke and rose up, grasping at its punctured eye.

[God of Fire] Ra

950/1000 HP

500/500 ES

Ra shook its head as the _[Bleed] _set in, causing his HP to slowly drain out point by point. Horus had lunged at the other dragon, clawing into its shoulder and sides to damage the wings, not like Ra could fly with how fat he is now, while Totodile used Water Gun on the **[Red Dragon Hatchlings]** and **[Red Dragon Drakes] **that were trying to enter. Shepard was also assisting Chomper, while Hanabi was blowing up the rocks on the cavern roof to hit Ra on the head.

With Ra's HP at 800 and dwindling, I joined in the fight. This fight was almost comical, seeing how we were beating this supposed 'God of Fire' up. That was to change when Ra's HP reached 500 when it entered a rage mode and suddenly its body shrunk.

Thankfully, Horus's efforts on the wings caused them to be too damaged to allow Ra to fly, who didn't notice such and tried to fly. I jumped up and started spamming multiple **[Red Dragon Ruby Fists] **into the dragons back and sides, while Chomper had focused its Water Gun on Ra as well.

Hanabi had decided to turn to helping Shepard with the **[Red Dragons] **since Chompers x2 Effectiveness against Ra was more helpful then blowing up the now dwindling rocks from the ceiling, while Shepard seemed to be wanting to join in with attacking Ra, but was held back due to the fact that Ra was 10x his size, hell even larger.

With Ra now at 200 HP, he entered yet another Rage Mode and blew Horus and me off of him and sending Chomper skidding near the lava lake. Ra turned his head and fired a beam of fire at me, which I mostly devoured and let the rest brush off of me, restoring my ES as a result.

Ra seemed to notice he was in trouble, seeing as I had entered my **[Dragon Form] **and had flown towards him, maw open and ready to chomp on his neck. The rest of the fight was disappointing, but Ra left some _[Magma Dragon Scales] _and _[Magma Dragon Fangs] _along with boosting my level to level 8 and maxing out my **[Red Dragon Slaying Magic] **to level 10, which was locked and required unlocking my Second Origin.

With the battle over, I was booted out of the dungeon which then collapsed on itself, the rocks covering the entrance. I put another 2 points into Wisdom to increase my ES regeneration to 10, and then put the last 3 into Luck, since it was pretty low.

With the dungeon finished, I headed back home to restore my HP and Ethernano, stretching out with a mighty yawn, unknowing of the stat changes to come in the morning.

**[Authors Note]**

**Sorry for the late update, I was taking a break from writing to think about stuff. Anyways, I have a discord if anyone wants to join, NZyA68e is the code. I constantly update stats and such there, and I have everything you could see about the future stories I will be putting out.**

**Thank you for the favorites and follows, although I do wish I got more reviews then the four I got... if anyone has anything constructive please let me know in a review, and I'll see you guys soon!**

**-Irene the Queen of Dragons**


End file.
